


DQDG Miscellania

by selstarry



Category: Chinese History RPF, Da Qin Di Guo|The Qin Empire (TV), Spring and Autumn & Warring States - All Media and Adaptations
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, my Zuoshuzhang can't be this cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selstarry/pseuds/selstarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted drabbles mostly based on the canon as presented in The Qin Empire, which was very persuasive re: Legalist slash. Ratings vary from G to M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home (G)

Wei Yang once identified the sensation of Ying Quliang by his side as the knowledge of utter _safety_. Not empty safety, defined by the mere absence of danger. It was the certainty that there were more people who wanted him dead than ever before in his life; that they would obliterate him and everything his from the earth; and that, for all their hatred and hunger, while Ying Quliang lived, he was as untouchable as the sun.

Too few years later, Wei Yang does not fear this road and its vengeful ghosts. Ying Quliang waits for him at its end.


	2. Hands-on Demonstration (M)

Ying Quliang thinks he needs to add _unfastening robes with astonishing speed_ to his mental list of Wei Yang's numerous and ever-surprising skills.  
  
“What did you _learn_ in Anyi?” he manages, as Wei Yang's mouth follows his hands downward, warm and soft and clever.  
  
Wei Yang lifts his head just enough to gaze up through his eyelashes; his hands stay where they are. “I could provide an itemized account, but I do believe Your Highness would prefer a demonstration.” His tongue catches at the tips of his eyeteeth.  
  
Chuckling, Ying Quliang gently tugs Wei Yang's head down toward his lap.


End file.
